Mistress
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: She was nothing to Kyo. Nothing... just his Mistress. [A Kyo x Kagura angst]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I associated with it or Natsuki Takaya. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about what she thinks should happen in one of her favorite animes/mangas of all time. I also do not own the lyrics to the song 'Mistress' by the band Disturbed. I am not affiliated with them either. I just think that the song suits the story.

* * *

A/N: I decided to write this after one of the reviewers on my last story ('Not Alone') said that it would be interesting if Kyo had a relationship with Kagura even though he was married to Tohru. So, after much thinking, I have decided to write a little fic about the two of them. Thanks to part2 (if that is their name; I have no idea) for the inspiration!

* * *

**Mistress**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kagura x Kyo;; Kyo x Tohru

Song: 'Mistress' by Disturbed

Warning: Sexual Themes/Situations & Language

* * *

_**I stand on the brink of your mind  
Living inside a nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of your life  
Just give me another moment  
From which I will never awaken**_

"Umph, Kagura... don't stop!"

It was another one of those nights. He had shown up at the door to her apartment with a lusty look in his eyes, one that he only held for her. Ironic that for years she pined for him, cried for him, and dreamt about him and now here he was in her bedroom, in her bed, making love to her like she had dreamed about since forever. His large, calloused hands were squeezing her small, narrow hips and his strength would no doubt leave bruises on her, like they did every time he came to her for sex. It was sickening really. She would open the door and allow him to pull her into his arms while he left kisses down her collarbone. Articles of clothing would be thrown off, left around the house for anyone to see, even though the young woman lived alone. It happened almost once, and if she was lucky, twice a week.

_**Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in**_

"Ugh, Kagura please!"

His hands came up to cup her face and pull her down towards him. He kissed her soft, thin lips and tugged on them with his teeth. He tasted so good to her, like cinnamon. Her lips smacked as her tongue darted out to fight with his own, but he won as always. Kyo Sohma was one to prove his dominance, especially in a sexual situation such as this one. As quickly as it happened, his hands left her face and went straight for her chest, groping the tender, swollen flesh that lay there. He brought his mouth onto one of her breasts, causing the girl to moan in pleasure. Kagura ran her fingers through Kyo's orange locks and brought her nose to his hair, smelling the spicy scent of his shampoo mixed in with his sweat.

_**To stand on the edge of the knife  
Cutting through the nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of the night  
Living inside a moment  
From which I will never awaken**_

"Oh, Kyo..." She whimpered, feeling his hands leave her chest and head towards her bottom. Though she was cursed with small, unshapely hips, she was blessed with a rather appealing bottom. The ex-zodiac cat seemed the love the feel of it too as he continually groped it during their rendevous. The older girl dropped her hands from Kyo's hair and stretched them behind her in order to grasp the groaning boy's fingers. A thin lace of sweat covered his large hands and when she grasped them, her fingers almost slid from his moist palms. Grey eyes met burnt orange-red ones as the two locked into an intense staring contest. She was twisting the wedding band that sat on Kyo's ring finger in her delicately manicured fingers...

"Kagura, don't." He scolded, pulling his hands from hers and looking away.

Tohru didn't know he was here. He came often enough as it was. The poor girl didn't know that her husband was seeing his old 'stalker'. She didn't know that Kyo couldn't find pleasure from her and had to resort to another for release. Sometimes Kagura felt terrible that she was betraying one of her best friends, but then she would think about how much she had loved Kyo when Tohru won his heart and she would become vengeful. The ex-boar was doing the one thing that Tohru couldn't do for Kyo: she was ravaging the savage beast, satisfying the cat where Tohru could not. It was an interesting situation indeed. With a soft gasp, Kagura felt herself reaching her peak. She leaned forward, pushing her head into the crook of Kyo's neck. His sweat coated skin made her smile and she let her tongue flicker out, taking a taste of the younger man. He gasped and his hands found their way to her waist, pushing on the area where he had left purple-ish black bruises just a few days before. The girl whimpered at his touch.

"Kyo, I'm gonna... I'm gonna-"

She never finished her sentence as her release came sooner than she thought. Her wail of passion sent Kyo into his own orgasm and he pulled her body closer to him, roaring her name into the girl's damp ebony locks. Then he relaxed, his tight grip on her small frame loosened and his hands fell from her body.

_**Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in**_

"Damn, Kagura. I thought I was gonna die."

The girl smirked as she laid her head on his chest. Her fingers ran up and down his sides as the two continued to breath in unison. "You know you like it, Kyo-kun." Her voice was a soft purr to him as she snuggled into his muscular frame. "I wish it would never end."

There was silence from the tanned boy, which Kagura caught onto quickly and she pushed herself up off of his chest to look down at the naked, satisfied man. "Kyo-kun? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden...? Something the matter?"

Her answer came faster than expected when the younger man lifted her up and slid himself from her frame. He stumbled across the room and went straight into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Minutes later, the evident noise of water coming on alerted Kagura that the boy was taking a shower. He always did that after they made love, however they would usually shower together. Kyo had shampoo and conditioner at her house, along with body wash, a toothbrush, and some spare clothes. It was all part of the diversion that he was busy at work, like Tohru thought he was, when he was indeed screwing the hell out of Kagura. As soon as the two were finished having sex, he would shower, get dressed, blow dry his hair, and head back home to his wife. Kagura hated seeing him go, but she knew that he had to. He was married for goodness sake!

Closing her eyes, the older girl leaned back into the pillows and listened to the lull of the shower. Her grey eyes closed and she fell into a slight sleep...

The click of the bathroom door opening brought the girl back to consciousness. Kagura sat up then, watching Kyo exit the bathroom in just a towel. He dried himself off and went out in search of his clothes that he tossed around the small, quiant apartment. When he was finally dressed, he returned to the small bedroom and turned on the blow dryer in order to get rid of the last evidence that he was not actually at work. Kagura watched him then. She watched how he used one hand to ruffle the sexy orange locks as the heat from the dryer made them turn from the darker, wet orange to his signature soft orange hair.

Finally when he was finished, he turned to her. "Thanks, Kagura... you know, for tonight."

"It's no problem, Kyo-kun. Really, it isn't." She said smiling seductively at him. He looked so handsome in his white button down shirt and his khaki pants. She had to fight herself from jumping up from the bed and tearing all of his clothes off. "When will you be back?"

The boy looked down at the floor, staring down at his black shoes, his gaze never returning to her bright grey eyes. "Kagura, I... I can't come back. Tonight is the last night."

"What?!" Kagura sputtered. She sat straight up and the sheets that covered her naked form fell, revealing her bare chest. "What do you mean that tonight is the last night?! You never had a problem coming over here! I don't understand!"

Kyo turned and looked at her, his dark eyes were sad it seemed. "Tohru's pregnant, Kagura. I can't keep running around on her like this. I have to be there for her and our baby. Being with you is wrong, I know that, but when she told me that she was pregnant, I knew I had to stop this completely."

The news hit her like a ton of bricks. Tohru was pregnant... with her darling Kyo-kun's baby. Her heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces and fell into her stomach. It was terrible. Thoughts of her and Kyo discussing birth control methods danced in her mind. He had lied when he told her that he didn't want children. She had to go to Hatori for the pills she had been taking. Hatori didn't know that she was messing around with Kyo, but he was curious to why she needed the pills when she had no problems with fertility, her monthly cycle, or even her sexual relations. As it seemed, Kagura was the only one, other than the young Momiji, who didn't have anyone to be with. Slamming her fists on the bed at those thoughts, Kagura screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie," Kyo stated plainly, looking back at the floor. "This baby is an accident, but it's an accident that I have to take responsibility for. I love Tohru and that unborn runt and I can't jeopardize my marriage anymore. I'm sorry."

Kagura choked back a sob. Her eyes watered and she reached down, bunching up the sheets in her fists before she pulled them to her naked chest. At that very moment, she felt so dirty... so used... so betrayed. "Don't you love me, Kyo-kun? Don't I give you enough?"

"I can't love you like that, Kagura. I'm sorry."

_**Look at what you've done to me  
You've become my enemy  
Poisoning the world for me  
Take away my everything  
Weakened as I am**_

The words slammed into the dark haired girl like a bunch of sharp throwing knives. Kyo had been using her and even though she was smart enough to see that in the beginning, her hopes and dreams overshadowed that very fear. He had been screwing her for the hell of it, just to please himself. He never loved her. He loved her body, her sexual nature, her appetite and the ability to please him. He loved the thrill of her, but never her, never simple old Kagura Sohma.

_**Never awaken**_

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW, KYO!"

She dropped the bunched up sheets and grabbed a handful of pillows, chucking them at the man's head. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto her naked body. How ridiculous she was. How ignorant and blind she had been to think he actually loved her. How idiotic of her to think that this casual sex was love! More things flew from her hands and at Kyo's handsome face. Behind her long bangs and through her waterlogged eyes, she thought she saw him throw her a sad look and mouth the words, 'I'm sorry' to her as he left the room, but with a quick shake of her head, she banished the dream from her mind. He was not sorry.

The sound of the front door opening and closing with an audible click showed Kagura that the man she loved had finally left her... for good. He had no idea what he had done to her. He had given her a dream, one that she had hoped for and wished for since she was a wee girl. She thought he loved her and once again, he had crushed this dream into the ground. Once again, Tohru had won. She had taken away Kyo again with the announcement of a child... a child that Kagura desired to have with Kyo. A child that would never be.

Sobbing, the girl threw herself into the pillows. Kyo was gone, gone forever and there was nothing that she could do. Shame on her for thinking that the boy had finally loved her. Shame on her for thinking that she had finally achieved her one goal in life: to have Kyo as her own. Shame on her... Closing her now dead, grey eyes, the girl allowed herself to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. There was no need to dream any longer. She had nothing to live for, to dream about.

_**Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in**_

She was nothing to Kyo. Nothing... just his Mistress.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. That's my try at a Kyo x Kagura angst. Yep. Hope you liked it and if you didn't, then that's okay too. Please review!


End file.
